The Change
by wolfairer
Summary: Based after season 2. Ciel is forced to go through even more changes then just turning into a demon. Will Sebastian be able to cope with these changes, or will he be forced to try and break the contract. Warning yaoi is inside so if you don't like don't read.


**Hi wolfairer here and this is my first ever black butler fanfiction, so please give it a read and let me know what you think of it. Anyway I do not own the characters just a lot of merchandise. Read and enjoy.**

It was another rainy day in London and the streets were full of people running to try and find some shelter. There was a lone horse and carriage moving down the street, the carriage was made from black, painted wood and draped either side of the two carriage door windows were crimson red curtains. The horses, which looked like they were well cared for, had shiny black coats; the horses' fine, glossy coats appeared to have been brushed many times over to get such a majestic shine. The driver of the carriage was dressed in black with a large top hat on to make sure that the violent ran was unable to run into his dark red eyes. The driver did not seem to be bothered by the weather at all and just continued to command the horses to go the way he wanted them to go.

Finally after several more minutes of driving in the pouring weather, the carriage slowly came to a stop in front of a dark alleyway. The driver quickly got himself down from the front of the carriage and made his way over to the carriage door and opened it and pulled out a black umbrella and placed it in front of the carriage door. Slowly a small figure stepped out of the carriage and stood under the umbrella so that he didn't become drenched in the cold rain. The small boy looked to be around 13 years old and was dressed in dark grey and black clothing. The young boy also had short dark blue hair that was just above his tiny ears. The young boy had an eye patch which was covering his right eye and the left one was a beautiful dark blue that seemed to glisten in the rain.

Slowly the pair start to head down a dark, grubby looking alley and slowly and quietly the pair headed down it in silence knowing exactly why they were heading down there and who they would no doubt meet. slowly the two dressed in black came to a stop and looked around. "Are you sure this is the place Sebastian?" Asked the young teen.

"Of course my lord. Perhaps they are running late." Replies Sebastian.

"And what would demon scum like you know about timing? After all you always seem to be too late for something." Came a voice.

The pair looked up to spot three figures stood on the roof and one by one they jumped off and landed on their feet. Two of the newcomers land in front of Sebastian and Ciel while the other one lands right next to Sebastian.

One of the newcomers that land in front of Sebastian and Ciel has short black hair that was combed back so that it is not hanging in his face so that his yellowy green eyes can be seen behind a pair of rectangle shaped spectacles that with black frames around the glass and silver for the part around the side of the males head. The tall male is dressed in a black suit and tie that is also black as well as black shoes. the male is holding something that looks like a pruners; it was colored red and blue on the sharp pieces of the pruners. Sebastian smiles at the black haired male and says "A pleasure as ever to see you William."

The male known as William stares evilly at Sebastian and looks toward the other male that landed next to him. This is another male that looks to be in his twenties and has two shades of colour the bottom part of his hair is black while the top of his hair is a dirty blonde colour. This male also has greeny yellow eyes that look quite similar to William's. This male is also wearing glasses that are pentagonal shaped and they were framed in black. The male is also dressed in a black suit as well as the black gloves and black shoes. The young adult is leaning against something that looks a lot like a lawnmower with the symbol of the Grim Reapers on the base of the object. The male is grinning slightly to himself and when William faces him, he quickly drops the smirk and tries to look serious. "Please refrain from smiling Ronald, it will only make the filth react more."

Ronald nods in understanding and suddenly another rather feminine voice breaks the silence. "Come on Will, give the kid a break after all he is still fairly new to this."

The person that spoke has long, dark red hair with rather pale skin. The male smiles and sharp teeth can be seen between his lips. the feminine male has green eyes that seem to be two different shades and over them he wears a pair of red framed glasses that have a neck chain that has a small silver skull on each side. He is wearing a brown vest over a white shirt and he is also wearing a red and white striped bow tie. The crimson haired male is also wearing black trousers that just cover the top of his red and black high heeled ankle boots. Heis also wearing a long red coat that he has hanging off of his elbows and at the back of the coat there is a large black ribbon that is tied up in a bow. The man is holding a chainsaw in his hands and looks rather happily at Sebastian and sends a wink to him.

Sebastian shivers slightly at the wink and replies "Do you mind Grell I'm here on business not to see you, so where is he?"

Suddenly there is a familiar laugh and a voice that says "I'm here."

With that someone walks out into the moonlight so that Sebastian and Ciel are able to see him. It is once again a male that is rather tall and has long, grey hair which has a single braid on one side. The male also has a fringe that is long enough to cover his eyes so that no one is able to see him. The new figure is dressed is a black robe which matches a large top hat that sits on top of the male's head. The male also wears a grey scarf that is strapped across his chest and is knotted up together near the hips. The male also has some scars that stand out which are on his face and around his neck. There is also a scar on the man's left pinky finger and on the same hand he is wearing an emerald green ring on his index finger. The male also has extremely long black fingernails. "It's nice to see you Earl Phantomhive."

"Too bad I can't say the same to you Undertaker. What exactly do the grim reapers want with me, it's been over three years since anything from them and all of a sudden I am summoned back to London. Why exactly?"

Undertaker lets out a chuckle and replies "you know exactly what you are here for I am just afraid it has come to this."

Suddenly Ciel is grabbed from behind, he turns around expecting to see Grell holding onto him, however when the young teen looks over his shoulder he sees that it is in fact Sebastian. Ciel moves slightly in the others grip to try and free himself however the black haired male has a strong hold of him. "Sebastian what the hell are you doing let go of me this instant!"

Sebastian closes his red eyes and says "I'm sorry my lord, but it is for your own good."

Grell grabs hold of Ciel's right arm and Ronald goes and grabs the teens left one as well. Sebastian lowers his arms slightly so that he has hold of Ciel's middle and pulls the smaller body up against his own. Ciel freezes with the sudden feel of Sebastian's chest on his back and his eye that is visible suddenly chances from the dark blue colour to blood red.

William is taken back from the sudden colour change and says "he wasn't lying then."

Undertaker slowly makes his way over towards the restrained teen and reaches out to touch Ciel's cheek under the eye patch. Ciel tries to move away from the others touch but is unable to. Slowly Undertakers long fingernails take the eye patch off and the fabric falls to the ground; Ciel glares at Undertaker and William who are stood in front of him looking in his right eye to see the contract visible over a deep red eye. Slowly Undertaker's finger get rather close to Ciel's right eye until his long finger nails are touching and slowly pressing into Ciel's eye.

Ciel gives anaerobic piercing shriek due to the intense pain and Sebastian tightens his grip around Ciel to stop him moving any more as the Undertaker's fingers wraps around his eye. Slowly the Undertaker pulls out Ciel's eye and Will cut the bright red eye muscle from the eye with his death scythe. Finally after so much pain Sebastian and the other two finally lets go of Ciel, who in return drops to his knees and carries on screaming in agony.

Undertaker ignores the demon on the ground and asks Sebastian "Did it work?"

Sebastian looks down to his left hand and pulls off his white glove and throws it to the ground. The black haired demon looks down to his hand and sees that his contract seal is glowing a dark purple colour. Grell backs away from Sebastian with wide concerned eyes. Slowly the colouring around the older demon's hand starts to disappear and with it the contract seal.

Once it is fully gone Sebastian moves his fingers on his left hand and says to Undertaker "It worked, thank you. Now I am free."

"Se-Sebastian, why the he-hell did you let them do this to me?" calls out Ciel.

Sebastian turns around to look down at Ciel and says to him in a calm voice "I had no choice, I needed to be free from being your butler, afterall what is the point of the contract if i don't get your soul at the end of it?"

The black haired demon turns his back on his former master and starts to walk away with the four other males following him down the passageway leaving Ciel on his own. "Sebastian wait, you can't leave me! Sebastian please, come back!"

Eventually the five other member disappear leaving the young teenager all alone, Ciel curls up into a tight ball with one of his hands still covering his eye socket and whimpers out like an injured animal. "Please Sebastian. You can't leave me."

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Ciel screams out and sits up in his bed looking into the darkness and screams out "Sebastian!"

Suddenly the bedroom door flies open and a small orange light shines into the room by candlelight. "Young lord what's wrong?" Asks a new voice within the room.

Ciel turns slightly to see who is standing at the door to his bedroom and relief spreads over his body when he sees the other demon. Slowly Sebastian walks over towards the bed that Ciel is sat on. Sebastian places the candle down onto the bedside table and looks towards Ciel with a rather concerned look in his eyes.

Ciel takes a long breath to stop himself from shaking and replies "nothing, just a bad dream."

Sebastian stares at Ciel and goes to leave once again and he goes to pick up the candle once again. Suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs hold of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian looks over to his master and sees Ciel looking at him with wide childish eyes. "Stay with me, until I fall asleep."

Sebastian moves away from the candle and sits down on one of the chairs near the study. Ciel kept a close eye on his faithful butler and slowly his eyes start to close from tiredness. Sebastian watches as his young master's breathing starts to level out and slowly gets back up onto his feet and starts to head towards the bedroom door once again.

"I thought I told you not to leave until I fell asleep?" Ciel says tiredly.

The black haired man quickly turns around and looks towards Ciel whose eyes were glowing red. Sebastian bows slightly and says "I thought you were my lord. Please forgive me."

"Sebastian come and sit next to me. I want to talk to you about something."

Sebastian thought about what the young demon wants to talk to him about and slowly goes over to him and sits next to Ciel watching him slightly move with irritation. Eventually Ciel closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh and then looks towards his demon butler. "Sebastian, you said to me you could never lie to me."

"That is true my Lord."

"Then answer me this, are you planning to find a way to break the contract or hurt me?"

Then is a pregnant silence that causes Ciel to think the worse and starts to breath rather heavily at the answer that he is going to receive. "I am planning to do something that may hurt you my Lord, however I am not doing this to break the contract, I'm doing it to make your life better."

Ciel did not expect this answer at all and looks towards him with slight worry on his face. "What are you planning Sebastian, tell me."

"I have been trying to find a way to turn you back into a human. I do not wish to see you unhappy with this curse of eternal life."

Ciel is slightly taken back by what Sebastian has said and replies "why the hell do you want to do that?! Unless you want my soul that much to devour!"

"My Lord it is not like that. I care about you and do not want to watch you suffer. Sure you're alright now, but what will happen when you have to watch Elizabeth and the other people you were close to get old and die, you will hate it because you will have no one left."

"You're wrong." mumbles out Ciel.

"What do you mean?"

"I will always have you won't I?" Whispers out Ciel.

Sebastian smiles out towards his young master demon and replies in a small voice "of course my Lord. I will never leave you and be with you until the end."

The room falls into a calm silence and Ciel looks Sebastian up and down his slim figure. Sebastian watches the young demon out of the corner of his eyes and tries not to smirk at the look he is receiving. Sebastian quickly turns his head and his eyes end up meeting with Ciel's blue and purple eyes.

Ciel looks rather deeply into Sebastian's dark red eyes and can actually make out Several shades of red within them. Ciel can feel that the other male is staring deeply into his own eyes to try and see within his body. Slowly Sebastian, without noticing what he is doing, leans forward slightly towards Ciel.

Ciel notices what the other is doing and knows that he should pull away and instead slowly starts to lean in towards Sebastian. Finally their faces are only inches apart and they both can feel the others cool breath on their face.

Ciel eventually has enough of the gap between them and forcefully presses his lips against Sebastian's. Sebastian does not waste any time and quickly starts to kiss Ciel back with all of his might and places one of his cold hands on the smaller males waist. Without realising Ciel's hands end up wrapping around Sebastian's neck and pulling their body's closer during the kiss.

Sebastian decides to try and push his luck and slowly nibbles Ciel's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ciel's eyes snap open due to this and he realises what he is doing the young teen pulls his head away and looks away from Sebastian.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry my Lord." Apologises Sebastian.

"You weren't the one to start that, and to be honest I didn't even realise what I was doing, but I can tell you something." Gently Ciel turns around and places one of his hands gently on Sebastian's cheek and carries on "I don't regret it one bit."

Sebastian is now unable to resist and smashes his lips against Ciel's pale pair. Ciel this time wastes no time and opens his mouth so that he is able to feel Sebastian's wet, slick tongue invade his mouth. The pair of their tongues start to dance together in a slow pace so that they can feel the others the best they can.

The taller male starts to push Ciel's body down so that he is laid on the bed and Sebastian starts to kiss the others neck instead. Ciel wraps his arms around the others neck once again and let's out a small un-characteristic moan. Sebastian can not help but smirk at the noise that came out of his young master mouth and slowly his hands move to Ciel's buttoned up night shirt and slowly starts to undo them one by one.

Once Sebastian undid the last button he gently nips at Ciel thin stomach slightly. Ciel is take back by the sudden action and tries to get away from the feeling. Sebastian notices the other struggling however ignores it and carries on. "Sebastian stop it. I said stop!"

With that last sentence Ciel smacks his butler across the face which seems to give off a loud cracking noise. Due to Ciel's new strength the hit to Sebastian causes a rather large red mark to appear on his face. Ciel's eye colour turns back to a deep blue and they widen with a look of shock and horror in them. The teenager is not sure what to do and leans on his elbows with his mouth slightly open.

Sebastian is the first to break the silence and move from how close he is to the other. Sebastian stands up from the bed and turns around so that he is not facing Ciel and says "my Lord I will leave now if there is nothing else for me to do."

Ciel is desperate to try and stop Sebastian from leaving him, however is unable to find his voice and sits there watching as Sebastian leaves the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Ciel can feel a small trail of blood leaving his eyes and suddenly lets out a loud wail. Ciel hits the hard brick wall next to his bed out of anger and ends up causing the wall to crack slightly.

Ciel cries out once again and slowly trashes the room he is in when finally the young demon wears himself out and he curls up in a small defensive ball and whimpers out "Sebastian, I'm sorry. I love you."

Outside the room the black haired butler stands outside Ciel's room listening to his cries and taking it out on the object and furniture within the room. Sebastian feels bad for his young master however he knows that there is nothing for him to do due to Ciel's body trying and failing to fight of what it happening to it. Sebastian lets out a sigh of defeat and finally turns away heading away from the bedroom.

**Well this is my first black butler fanfiction written and I hope you enjoyed it. I am not too sure whether to carry on with it so I will ask you what you think and tell me in a review or PM me with your answer. Please guys R and R, thank you.**


End file.
